Crushes
by rosesofdespair
Summary: Maka has recently been trying to impress someone but who and why? Intro to characters and scene. Soul Eater AU GirikoxMaka Rated T for Giriko's Language
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, come on Maka!" shouted Soul for probably the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"We're totally gonna be late for school. Again." Soul whined, "And that's just not cool."

Maka had recently been taking a long time getting ready in the morning, causing her and her brother to be late getting to school even though they only had to walk a little over three blocks to the school.

"Hold on!" Maka yelled back.

Unlike her brother with his white hair she preferred to leave her dishwater blonde hair uncolored. She always had a terrible time with it. She tried to curl it like she saw other girl's do. But instead she finally decided on pigtails. She kept trying to dress up her regular school uniform but found that nearly impossible due to the strict standards set by their principal.

_Why is high school so hard? s_he thought to herself as she checked in the mirror one more time. The small girl practically flew down the stairs as she threw on her back-pack and shouted a goodbye to her parents. Soul had given up and decided to wait outside where he handed Maka a poptart on her way out.

"Bout damn time!" he half-yelled and then smirked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the new kid would it?" Soul gestured at everything from Maka's make-up to her new shoes that she had to beg her mom for.

Maka blushed and became very interested in her poptart.

Before Soul could say anything else the siblings spotted the school truancy star riding his bike down the street.

"Hey, Black Star" Soul called to the boy who dyed his hair blue yet chose to be called Black Star.

"You peasants off to school?" Black Star mocked. "I'm too big for it. You'll be seeing me in the big leagues!"

_First you have to pass high __school _Maka thought.

_Poor Tsubaki _Maka continued thinking _the poor girl doesn't know what she's in for. _

Maka's thoughts were interrupted as said Tsubaki walked out of her house which stood right next to her own.

Tsubaki waved and began to say her greetings when Black Star shouted "There's my baby!"

Tsubaki blushed because, due to her semi-sheltered life style and overprotective brother, she had never been called "baby" before. But thanks to Black Star being too absorbed in doing his bike tricks, he didn't see.

Black Star slipped off his bike and fell to the ground causing Tsubaki to run to him out of fear of him hurting himself. He then quickly jumped up and smiled off the pain with one of his snotty grins saying

"It's just a bike. Fallin' off a bike never hurt anyone big!" Tsubaki sighed and smiled to herself.

Meanwhile Soul had been twiddling with his new phone since he broke his last one after running around all night with Black Star to God knows where and Maka had been watching the situation with Black Star and Tsubaki sighing inside wondering if she could ever been in a relationship like that.

She then remembered who she wished she had one with and blushed a bright red. Much to her dismay everyone was looking at her when she did. Tsubaki gave her a knowing smile while Soul and Black Star grinned at each other.

"Well, what are you all looking at?!" Maka yelled in embarrassment, "We're all going to be late to school and Mr. Stein won't be happy about it."

Knowing Mr. Stein though, Maka knew he wouldn't care. He was just a biology teacher that gave students homework worksheets and objects to dissect. She shivered when she thought about the snakes, frogs and mice he was so found of.

_Oh well_, Maka thought, _not every teacher can be Ms. Marie or Ms. Azura. _

Although Maka had to admit that their classes were only great because of who was in them not who was teaching. She shook those thoughts from her mind and rushed ahead of Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki to lead the way to another day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding Ding Ding_

The final bell rang and Maka slammed her back-pack down on the floor and slid into her chair. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her batty teacher wheel into the classroom from a back door.

His slid across the room on his wheely chair and stopped in the middle of the class, looked up and shouted "GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" Then immediately burst into a fit of giggles. The great majority of the class was unfazed but there was one student who was sitting near the hysterical man who seemed slightly bothered.

"Sir? Are you OK?" the boy asked slowly as if unsure if this was really happening.

He was normally a very rude young man but this situation called for something other than angry name calling. He leaned out of his seat into the aisle to get a better look at his new teacher. He was only a few inches away when BAM! his teacher actually headbutted him.

"Fucking dammit!" the young man screamed, "What the hell was that for?!"

He massaged his forehead where a red spot was forming.

Mr. Stein slowly looked up then wheeled away to his place in the front of the room as if nothing happened. The young man continued to shoot daggers at the man in the chair and swear under his breath just loud enough for his table partner, the most Christian kid in the school, to hear him.

Justin leaned over and said "I would watch my language. Not only is it not benefiting God but it is also quite rude."

Justin returned to his former position as the other student looked at him even more bewildered than before. _What the fuck is wrong with this school? _he wondered.

Mr. Stein had reached his desk and pulled out a roster then proceeded to read names.

"Kim"

"Here"

"Ox"

"Present"

"Harvar"

"Yes"

"Justin"

"Here, sir"

"Maka"

"I'm here"

"Glad you could join us on time today, Maka"

"Sorry..."

Mr. Stein concluded the list and stood to face the class when "Hey, old man, you didn't call my name!"

"Oh, who are you?" Mr. Stein squinted to find the source of the voice and then realized it belonged to the student he had hit.

"My name is Giriko" the student stated, "I'm a transfer senior. Guess they didn't bother to put my name on the list yet."

"Oh I see. Have you been shown the school yet?"

"Uh...actually no. I just barely found my way here." Giriko answered.

"Very well then. Since Maka has a hard time showing up to class as well, she can show you around."

_No! Not me! Anyone but me! _Maka screamed in her head.

She blushed slightly as everyone in the class turned to look at her, some out of sympathy and some out of jealousy. But she blushed even harder when she saw Giriko staring at her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N

So this one is really short. But I think the humor makes up for it. What's gonna happen now that Maka has to show Giriko around? Also is he always going to swear? (the answer is yes)


	3. Chapter 3

"So, there are different pods throughout the school..." Maka was saying but Giriko was barely paying attention. He was too busy looking at the girls and thinking about why the hell he was in this god-forsaken town.

"...and depending on your schedule you will have lunch at...Hey! Are you even paying any attention?", Maka was looking at Giriko who was lost in his own thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. My schedule." Giriko said absent mindedly.

"Are you purposely ignoring me?" Maka questioned. "If you weren't a new student I swear I would..."

"You would what, kid?" Giriko was suddenly so close to her, Maka could smell coffee on his breath. Too close.

Maka blushed bright red and spun around so her back was to the senior.

"N-nevermind." she stuttered. "Let's just finish up so I can got back to class."

Giriko grinned as he followed her.

_I would be so much fun to mess with her, _the wicked part of Giriko thought.

_But she's so innocent and childish. She's just a freshman, _the more rational side of Giriko countered. Giriko's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling out Maka's name.

"Maka", a boy with black hair and three strange white stripes on the side of his head called. He was followed by two blonde girls who looked so similar they just had to be sisters. Giriko rolled his eyes, _Even the people look weird._

"Hey, Kid. Do you need something?" the blonde girl questioned as the boy walked closer.

"I just need.." Kid stopped talking when he saw Giriko who was standing awfully close to Maka.

"Hu?" Maka questioned when Kid stopped talking.

"Nothing." Kid said as he recovered from seeing the new guy so close to Maka. "I just need the homework for Biology."

"Let me guess, a picture frame broke?" Maka asked jokingly and soon realized she was right when Kid looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Sorry, forget I asked." she quickly said as she attempted to right her wrong. But it was too late. Kid was sobbing and speaking incoherently.

"It's ok, Maka" the older blonde said when Maka tried to apologize again. "He gets like this. You should know. You and Soul have been friends with us for, like, ever."

"Thanks, Liz." Maka replied.

Giriko spoke up saying,"So, its nice and all that you're concerned for this boy but I still gotta find my way around the school. Could we hurry this up?"

"We could have been done a while ago but you weren't paying attention." Maka countered.

"Tch. I don't even know why the hell I'm even here." Giriko half-yelled. "I'm going to my next class. See you weirdos and your weird ass friend later."

Kid seemed like he had recovered from his tears and looked up to see Giriko leave. He let out a small sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by Liz. But Liz being the understanding older cousin didn't say anything when Kid looked wistfully at Maka who was turned to the side watching Giriko leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, this day was stu__pid. _Giriko thought as he slammed his back-pack into his beat-up red pick-up. _Got hit by a teacher. Followed a stupid little kid around. The people are as weird as fuck. How much worse can this day get?_

Giriko pulled up into his gravel, weed-lined driveway and shut the door on his truck much harder than necessary. He glanced in the mirror to fix his spikes and straighten his earrings his dad hated so much.

_Let's see if he's even home. _Giriko said, part of him praying his dad wasn't there and it was just his mom and little brother.

"Mom? Hayato?" the young man called. _Mh...whatever. Maybe Hayato had school late._

Giriko ignored the fact that he was alone and moved on to his homework from all those freaky ass teachers.

* * *

_That went well _Maka thought gleefully on the events of the day _He just needs some time to adjust._

Kid was to the side of Maka as their group of five went to Maka and Soul's house. Soul was walking next to Liz as she struggled to keep Patty focused on making it to the house.

Kid was slightly quieter than usual and everyone else was either lost in thought, performing sisterly duties, or trying to figure out what Patty was talking about.

"So, Giriko's kinda cute. I really like those earrings and spikes." Liz said dreamily once Patty was focused on getting to the house.

"Yeah..." Maka said trying to contemplate why she liked Giriko. She was never one for the violent look. And he wasn't all that nice either. Was it because lately she had become fed up with trying to fit everyone's idea of a perfect girl? No, of course not. She was Maka for pete's sake. The bookworm that followed rules but knew how to stand up for herself.

_Do I have a reason? _she thought.

Kid looked to his side at Maka who was obviously in deep thought.

_I wonder what she is thinking about? _he thought _Tch. I should probably be wondering who..._

Liz was still absent mindedly remarking on Giriko's features and attitude, which she seemed to in favor of.

"Maybe he'd go out with me?" Liz said glancing at Maka out of the corner of her eye.

"Hu?" Maka was jerked out of her thoughts by Liz's comment. "You-You want to go out with him?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Soul said with a smirk "Is that a problem?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure I heard her right..." Maka said as her face flushed. She quickly covered her face and her embarrassment did not go unnoticed.

"Oooohhh. Maka's blushing!" screamed Patty.

"Gah!" Maka shouted when Soul pried her hands away from her face.

Liz and Soul broke out into loud, uncontained laughter. Through the whole thing, Kid had a slightly dejected look.

Soul looked up at Kid, wiping tears from his eyes, and said "Oh come on, Kid. That was hilarious!"

"Tch" was the answer as Kid continued walking. Maka glanced over at a disturbed Kid and wondered why he seemed so upset.

* * *

They finally made it to Maka and Soul's house and piled into the living room on couches or the floor and started homework. Maka ran upstairs to get her math textbook. On her way out, her book bumped into her dresser knocking over a picture frame.

"Crap...oh" Maka said as she realized it was a picture of her and Kid on her 13th birthday. They looked so happy.

She smiled then heard Liz yell her name. Maka rushed out of her room slamming the frame onto the dresser and, in her haste, accidently leaving a crack in the glass.


End file.
